1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data carrier. The invention further relates to an integrated electronic component and a transmission coil accommodated in a carrier body of a data carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a data carrier and such an integrated electronic component are known, for example, from the patent document U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,852A. Special reference is to be made here to the embodiment disclosed in FIG. 3 of this patent document and the corresponding description. In the known embodiment, in which n coil turns are provided, (nxe2x88x921) coil turns are to be passed underneath the integrated electronic circuit between the coil contacts and between the connection contacts, as seen in a direction perpendicular to the component surface. This is possible only in that the coil turns have very narrow dimensions at least in the region of their short turn portions which lie between the coil contacts and the connection contacts, and have very small interspacings between them. This may lead to comparatively great difficulties in the manufacture of the coil and also in the manufacture of the electrically conductive connections between the coil contacts and the connection contacts to the integrated electronic component, which is undesirable. Furthermore, there is the problem in the known arrangement thatxe2x80x94given the fact that it is almost always the case in practice that adjacent to the connection contacts also further contact surfaces are provided on the component surface of the integrated electronic component, for example contact surfaces for carrying out tests and/or contact surfaces of a contacted interfacexe2x80x94these additional contact surfaces can comparatively easily lead to short-circuits in the region of the short turn portions of the coil turns passed through between the coil contacts and the connection contacts, which adversely affects, and in the worst case entirely prevents a faultless operation, and which is accordingly also undesirable.
The invention has for its object to avoid the above difficulties in a simple manner and by particularly simple means and to realize an improved data carrier and an improved integrated electronic component.
To achieve the above object, a data carrier with a carrier body accommodating an integrated electronic component and a transmission coil is provided. The integrated electronic component includes a component surface and is provided with two connection contacts in the region of the component surface, which contacts lie at a distance from one another. The transmission coil includes two coil contacts which lie at a distance from one another and which are connected with electrical conduction to the connection contacts of the integrated electronic component. The transmission coil has coil turns which electrically interconnect the two coil contacts and which furthermore include short turn portions which, when viewed in a direction perpendicular to the component surface, extend between the two coil contacts lying at a distance from one another and between the two connection contacts lying at a distance from one another. The transmission coil further has long turn portions which are each connected with electrical conduction to at least one short turn portion of the transmission coil characterized in that the short turn portions extending between the two coil contacts and between the two connection contacts are formed by connection lines which are provided on the integrated electronic component in the area of the component surface.
The provision of the characteristics according to the invention achieves in a particularly simple manner and by particularly simple means which involve practically no additional expenditure that the short turn portions of the coil turns of the transmission coil which lie between the connection contacts and between the coil contacts can have a very narrow shape and can be arranged with a high packing density, while being exactly delimited relative to additionally provided contact surfaces in the region of the component surface, so that the risk of undesirable short-circuits is avoided with certainty.
The above and further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the description of embodiments given below and are clarified with reference to these embodiments.